Guardian of Laughter (rewrite)
by 902randomperson
Summary: It's strange... I never thought of becoming a Guardian and yet I suddenly had the opportunity to become one. But am I willing to take the chance? Or will it be another mistake? This is what Rima was feeling. BunnyXOC (This is the rewrite some people been waiting for! XD)
1. Chapter 1

Her sliver eyes flickered open. She felt cold snow underneath her causing her to shiver lightly. She sat up, looking at her surroundings. The trees with absolutely no leaves had such a eerie look causing the girl the move back a bit. As she turned to face the other way, her silhouette caught her eye. She then faced the bright moon. It was brighter than usual.

Then a voice came in her head making her jump. "You are Celine Rima, Guardian of Laughter."

"I-I don't understand," she replied.

There was no response, but she remained persistent and curious. "Wh-what do you mean Guardian?" Still no response. Rima (she hated the name Celine) tensed and looked down seeing an unusual bow and arrow. After moments of thinking, she quickly grabbed it and headed out. The closest town was Burgess. Although it was night, many people were out.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know where am I?" she quietly asked a couple. To her surprise they walked through her. Through her!

_Wh-what? Am I a ghost? _

As if it read her thoughts, a voice said, "What's wrong? You a new spirit or something?" As Rima turned around, she found a kind looking girl a bit older and prettier, floating. "Spirit...?" Rima questioned.

"Oh my... You have much to learn..."

_**~320 years later (Rima'****s**** POV)~**_

The girl I began to befriend was the famous Cupid.

I was quite strange how she had interest in me. Honestly, I'm just a ordinary spirit. Heck, when I first met her I didn't even know I was a spirit! Plus, she was gorgeous. Once on Valentines Day, half the spirits in the whole universe came to her with flowers and chocolates. I hated that day. Due to my height, I was trampled. And on that day, no one got me anything.

Even though our appearances and social lives were different, we were great friends. Partners in crime, so to say. I mean, love brings happiness which includes laughter! That's where I come in.

I was told by 'MIM' that I was the Guardian of Laughter. I couldn't understand it really until I reported it to Cupid. She said, and I quote, "You like making people laugh? That's your job. If you don't like it, deal with it." I was a bit annoyed and scared of Cupid at that time.

Anyways, I was out. I was in desperate need, er... wanting, of pranking someone. Kids believe in me... but adults? Oh, they are the best to prank! Considering that they couldn't see me. As I was saying, even though I wasn't the most social person when it comes with other spirits, the kids loved me. My favorite was Jamie who would constantly ask me for pranks and jokes. I'm guessing he pranks Jack Frost cause one day I found Jack covered in black goo. I got to admit, Jamie did a really good job on the goo. It made Jack smell unpleasantly.

I hid in a bush waiting for my target. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It seemed like a good day to go to the park with the family. Oh, this was going to be a long day full of pranks.

_**~The Guardians (Normal POV)~**_

"Okay. What's wrong this time lads...? Did Frosty freeze someone?" Bunnymund asked as he entered the huge room.

Tooth couldn't help, but chuckle at his way of greeting. Jack squinted at him. "I'm pretty sure I have nothing to do with this... Right North?" Jack asked worriedly making Tooth laugh harder.

"Ah...no! I'm hear to announce that we're getting a new Guardian!" North exclaimed making Bunny yell out.

Jack was aware of this and put on earmuffs making Tooth fall off her chair laughing. "No! Why? We already got Frostbite here? I don't deserve the torture..." Bunny cried out dramatically. Tooth stopped laughing and pat Bunny on the back. "Don't worry... it might be the Leprechaun," she soothed. Bunny glared at her. "Well, as long as it's not the groundhound..."

Sandy gathered all of his sand to make the image of the new Guardian. Everyone seemed to lean in breathlessly, but Jack leaned too far and fell off his seat. "Clumsy idiot," Bunny muttered.

It showed an image of a short petite girl with long hair that goes down to her waist and a bow and arrow. "Oh, it's Celine Rima," North replied.

"What a romantic name!" Tooth swooned. Bunny rolled his eyes and replied, "Trust me... she isn't like that. She's more like a pain in the neck..."

Everyone turned to look at him with a confused expression."How do you know?" Jack asked. Bunny stared at him. His green eyes didn't show Jack anything. "Just a wild guess. I'll get her if ya want," Bunny said walking off. North called out, "Yes and hurry!"

"Ya ya..." And he was gone.

**_~Back to Rima (Rima's POV)~_**

I remained in my hiding spot waiting for the perfect target. Suddenly, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. As I feared, someone was behind me.

I turned to see my opponent, but I found nothing. I mentally slapped myself. _Stupid worry wart! There's no one behind you! _But they could use the element of surprise on me. I quickly got my bow out just in case. I smiled slightly for adventure was my thing.

"Crikey Celine! Ya don't need to bring out weapons!" a familiar voice called out. I turned around seeing that same 6 foot bunny I met a few years ago. I smirked and put down my bow. "Well if it isn't the Easter Bunny? Quite a surprise to see you here... Now pay up... you owe me," I said holding out my hand. He squinted at me. "Just kidding... jeez."

"Ha ha ha. How funny Celine... now let's get going. Don't want to do this the hard way," he said.

I tensed every time he said my real name. "Do me a favor and call me Rima."

"I don't want to do ya a favor."

I squinted at him and stick out my tongue. He smirked at my childish behavior. "Oh, you good for noting piece of-"

"Ah ah ah... No cussing missy..." I crossed my arms. "Let's just go..." He summoned his tunnels and I fell in, yelping. _Just great... Stuck with this guy... _

**_~Normal POV~_**

"Ow! Ya hit me!"

"You deserved it!"

Jack and Tooth stared at Rima and Bunny constantly fighting. "Huh, what happened between those two?" Jack whispered to Tooth. "No clue, but it seems pretty intense..." Tooth answered. North whistled loudly causing the two to stop fighting. "Stop fighting you two!"

"He/She started it!" they both yelled in unison.

"You guys are acting like children! We're supposed to be protecting them no be them!" North scolded. Rima crossed her arms. "Why am I here in the first place?" she questioned.

"Ah, yes! You are chosen by Manny to become a Guardian! What do you say?"

Rima looked at Sandy who gave a thumbs up. Jack just leaned on his staff, smiling at her. Tooth was flying around excitedly also giving a thumbs up. When she glanced at Bunny, he just shrugged at her. "No thanks... I can't handle responsibility," she said finally. Bunny sighed. "Thank goodness!" he praised causing Jack to elbow him. As she was going to walk away, she heard North call out, "But the Man in the Moon picked you himself..." She stopped in her tracks, and hesitated. She shook her head and continued off without a word.

She closed the door leaving a big slam causing the room to be silent.

"Does that mean I don't get to see her again?" Bunny wondered breaking the silence. Jack face palmed. "Just for that go and get her..."

He sighed and hopped after the spirit with ease.

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

**Oh my glob, does anyone even remember me? XD Anyways, so many questions need to be answered huh? First of, Rima's real name (Celine). That was my first idea for her name, but I liked Rima better. Second, Rima and Bunny hate each other. Why did you do that? I wanted this to start with a twist. Yes, a twist! Third... no I think that's it. Maybe. Please no flames! I get emotional... XD**

**~902randomperson**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Previously on Guardian of Laughter (rewrite)~**_

_Rima looked at Sandy who gave a thumbs up. Jack just leaned on his staff, smiling at her. Tooth was flying around excitedly also giving a thumbs up. When she glanced at Bunny, he just shrugged at her. "No thanks... I can't handle responsibility," she said finally. Bunny sighed. "Thank goodness!" he praised causing Jack to elbow him. As she was going to walk away, she heard North call out, "But the Man in the Moon picked you himself..." She stopped in her tracks, and hesitated. She shook her head and continued off without a word._

_She closed the door leaving a big slam causing the room to be silent._

_"Does that mean I don't get to see her again?" Bunny wondered breaking the silence. Jack face palmed. "Just for that go and get her..."_

_He sighed and hopped after the spirit with ease._

* * *

The huge snowstorm made it difficult for Rima to fly in. It was as if Mother Nature didn't want her to leave. Struggling, Rima just sat on the snow waiting. Something told her the storm will pass soon. But what she didn't know was that running off would lead her to danger.

"Ah, the most cheerful and newest Guardian. Why are you out here all alone?" a nasty, eerie voice questioned. Rima looked up from her lap seeing nothing, but darkness. She stood giving a questioning glace. "W-who's there?" she asked although said it quietly because she was frightened.

Then out of the blue, she saw the Nightmare King in front of her. She had to admit: he was scarier in person.

"You're the Nightmare King," she managed to say. "I thought the Guardians disposed of you..."

He laughed at her making her think, _Did I say the wrong thing? _"Oh, I had some assistance, but anyway... you decided to not join the Guardians, correct?" he asked. She hesitated to answer, but then nodded. A small creepy smile crept on Pitch's face. "Then join me," he said holding out his hand.

"J-join you...?"

Bunny hopped through the snow rubbing his hands on his arms to make him warmer. "Hate this bloody cold..." he muttered under his breath. He looked around the cold snowy area. He couldn't believe North lives in this place! Bunny shook the thought and began hopping again. _Darn that Rima! Making me go out in the bloody cold, _he thought as he was looking for her. "Celine? Ya better come out if ya know what's best for ya..." he called out. There wasn't a reply. _She couldn' have taken off with this storm! _

Suddenly, he found her... with Pitch! Worry started to fill him. "No no no no no..." he said repeatedly running there.

"No..." Rima decided. Pitch just smiled at her answer. "Okay, my assistant will now deal with your believers later. You deserve that for not accepting my amazing offer. Good-bye Rima..." he said and disappeared without a trace. Rima stood there as if she was a tree.

To her surprise, a hand touched her shoulder in comfort. She was about to shake it off, but saw a glance a gray fur. "You heard everything didn't you," she said facing Bunny. He nodded slightly. There was a moment of silence for a while.

"I'll join the Guardians," she said.

She saw him smile giving her a warm feeling inside. "Great. Now let's get out of this place... I'm freezing!" he complained. She laughed and questioned, "I thought you said you could stand anything, O strong and fluffy one?" He flicked her on the forehead.

"I'm an idiot and so are ya... Let's go."

She chuckled a little. "I don't want to hear that from you," she said as they were walking through the snow. He shrugged and replied, "Fair enough..."

He held the door open. "Ladies first..."

"Age before beauty," Rima retorted making Bunny snort.

"No pain, no game."

Rima lift an eyebrow. Before she could question him, he rudely pushed her through the door. "Hey, that hurt!" she whined. He smirked and replied, "No pain, no game." Normally, she would stick her tongue out, but instead smiled. She was surprised by her actions, really. She immediately shook it off.

"Rima! You're back! Yay!" Tooth beamed loudly. Rima laughed lightly at Tooth's bubbly personality. It was seen they would easily become friends.

"I came back to accept your offer, but on one condition," Rima paused leaving everyone, but Bunny, curious. "Help me stop Pitch taking away my believers..."

Silence was all that was heard. That is until Jack spoke up. "I thought Pitch is gone. You know, not here. Scram. Adios. Dissappea-"

"I think we get the picture Jack," Tooth interrupted. Jack gave her his famous lop-sided grins in response. Rima and Bunny snickered when they saw her blush red. "Of course, Rima! We'd help you either way because we have to stop him," North answered.

Jack muttered, "Of course we do..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short chappie. Anyways, so you won't get confused, I think it's best-if you didn't read it- the first version of this story. No flames please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Previously on Guardian of Laughter (rewrite)~_**

_"I came back to accept your offer, but on one condition," Rima paused leaving everyone, but Bunny, curious. "Help me stop Pitch taking away my believers..."_

_Silence was all that was heard. That is until Jack spoke up. "I thought Pitch is gone. You know, not here. Scram. Adios. Dissappea-"_

_"I think we get the picture Jack," Tooth interrupted. Jack gave her his famous lop-sided grins in response. Rima and Bunny snickered when they saw her blush red. "Of course, Rima! We'd help you either way because we have to stop him," North answered._

_Jack muttered, "Of course we do..."_

* * *

He noticed her sliver eyes glistened in the moonlight. Although it was strange to have those color of eyes, but he thought they were unusually attractive. Bunny shook the stupid thought. The only reason he thought it was stupid was because he thought he hated Rima.

Rima gave a questioning glance at Bunny. _C-crap, was I staring? _Well, her glance told Bunny he was. Inwardly, he cursed bitterly for his weird behavior. He fake coughed awkwardly and asked, "Hey, um, why didn't ya accept Pitch's offer?" She lift an eyebrow.

"The bad guy always loses. Plus, you guys seem like a great bunch," she answered laying back on the couch lazily. Bunny rolled his eyes. _That was unladylike... but then again I'm talking about Rima, _he thought.

"Ya just call us 'great'? Not 'awesome' or something much better than 'great'?" he questioned. This annoyed Rima slightly, but she laughed at his remark.

"Just great..."

Tooth sat by Rima. "So, no 'Tooth is the best in the Guardians' or what?" she asked elbowing Rima. "Uh, I guess... but Jack seems pretty cool!" Rima cried out making Jack yell out, "Ha!" Bunny scoffed and recalled, "She said 'pretty cool' not as fast or cunning as Bunnymund."

"She did not say that!" Tooth called out. Then, to make things even more interesting for Rima, North said, "I can make cookies!" She laughed at the bickering group. Sandy stood shaking his head with a disapproving face.

Rima elbowed Sandy and said, "I feel bad for you." He nodded at her in agreement.

**_~After that bickering~_**

Rima adjusted the string of her bow and arrow constantly regretting not shooting Pitch when she had the chance. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she yelled banging her head on the wall. _  
_

"What did I say?" a voice wondered. Rima turned to see Tooth at the door. It was nice for North to lend her a room, but honestly all Rima has done for the Guardians was accept their kind and inviting offer. Heck, she even ran off and declined their offer the first time! The kindness was unusual, but warm and sweet.

Rima puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. "Ah, sorry Tooth. I was calling myself stupid, " she said awkwardly. Tooth sat by her on the bed smiling. "Oh, don't think that! Aren't you the spirit of comedy or something like that?" she asked. Rima laughed.

"Heh, I sometimes wonder why 'MIM' picked that to be my role," she said. Tooth smiled and kindly pat Rima on the back. Rima stared at Tooth, tilting her head. "Hey, you're here right? That's all that matters," she said. Rima couldn't help it. How can people be so kind without any reason? She remained quiet and didn't question the kindness. Instead all she said was, "Thank you..."

**_~ And then...~_**

"Where would Pitch strike next?" Rima asked as the Guardians huddled in the globe room.

Jack shrugged making Rima glare at him. "And you call yourself's 'Guardians'," she said, crossing her arms. Bunny flicked her on the forehead. "Oi, shut up. We're thinking," he said. She smirked and replied, "You know Easter is a few days away right?"

North spit out his eggnog he was drinking. The comedy spirit laughed lightly at the Guardians stupidity. "I thought you'd like to know," she recalled, her smirk becoming wider. North scoffed. "I knew that, no?" he asked.

"Ah...no," Jack answered, chuckling.

Rima laughed and pointed out, "I'm surprised the Easter Bunny himself didn't know." Bunny looked at her. He stick his tongue out. "That's some childish behavior Bunnymund. Thought you were some old hag." Jack laughed at Rima's statement probably agreeing to it.

"Oh, save it for your pillow, Celine," he teased.

She snickered. "I think you should scram of to your Warden and paint your stupid eggs," she said. He gave a mocking smile and left. Rima had to admit: the Guardian of Hope was an awfully interesting character.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I've read so much better than this... ;-; Well, I am only twelve and everyone else is thirteen-twenty or something... REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Previously on Guardian of Laughter (rewrite)~_**

_Rima laughed and pointed out, "I'm surprised the Easter Bunny himself didn't know." Bunny looked at her. He stick his tongue out. "That's some childish behavior Bunnymund. Thought you were some old hag." Jack laughed at Rima's statement probably agreeing to it._

_"Oh, save it for your pillow, Celine," he teased._

_She snickered. "I think you should scram of to your Warden and paint your stupid eggs," she said. He gave a mocking smile and left. Rima had to admit: the Guardian of Hope was an awfully interesting character._

* * *

Tooth flew around Rima's room fiddling with her fingers. Rima questioned the tooth fairy's unusual behavior.

"Whoa...why are you so jumpy? I mean, more than usual," she asked. Tooth opened her mouth to reply, but shook her head and continued fiddling with her fingers. "Tooth? I'm serious. Is there a bug in here? I can kill it with my bow if you wa-" The older spirit stopped Rima.

"It's not a bug..."

The petite spirit shrugged and laid on her bed. "Suit yourself..." The two girls were silent in the empty room. All that was heard was Tooth's wings rapidly flapping. Until the fairy blurt out, "HaveyounoticedthewayBunnyactsaroundyou?" Rima sat up and stared blankly at Tooth. Her silver eyes shown bright as Tooth's feathers.

"I'm sorry. A little slower, please?"

"Have... you... noticed... the..."

"Okay, that's a bit irritating," Rima stated crossing her arms. "What's going on?"

Tooth squealed, "Haven't you noticed the way Bunny acts?"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Ugh, hate the topic already... But yes. He's immature, stupid, and do I have to say this, but a total-" Tooth laughed sarcastically to stop Rima. "Yes, but..." she bit the bottom of her lip. "He started acting strange around you..." The younger spirit laughed. "And by 'strange' you mean rude?"

Tooth shook her head. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?!"

"You mean, with a disgusted face?"

The tooth fairy sighed heavily. In Rima's defense, she had no experience in love or anything like that. It's strange, considering Rima's best friend was Cupid. "Rima." Tooth literally grabbed Rima's shoulders. "HE! LIKES! YOU!" She shook the comedy spirit's shoulders making her surprised and unaware of what the other spirit said.

"W-what...?" Rima asked, dumbly. Tooth face palmed. "What? Am I that dense?"

"Very... Rima. Very..." Tooth replied.

Rima smiled, but then it faded. "Wait...did you just say that Bunny likes me?" she asked jumping off the bed. Her face was red as a beet. Or maybe a firetruck? All Tooth could say was that it was a extremely dark red."If I said yes would you kill him?" Tooth wondered meekly. To be honest, Tooth thought Rima was going to throw up! It was predictable, but, again, this is Rima we're talking about here. She was the unexpected pranster/comedy queen. What do you expect? Anyways, instead Rima puffed up her cheeks and blushed some more.

"Did Bunny set this up?" she questioned. _Idiot! Why would he set it up when he's working on the eggs for Easter? _Tooth giggled and squealed, "Oh, your face was red! AW~! And no he didn't." Rima squinted at Tooth, trying to read her face to see if she was lying.

"Ugh, I am dense... And it's impossible for him to like me, Tooth! Have you heard us constantly fight?" Rima babbled on about the reasons why Bunnymund would never-and she means in a million years- like her.

Tooth laughed at her friend. "Rima. Opposites attract," she said, daydreaming of a seemingly impossible romance due to differences, but the two lovers make each other happy. Rima lightly tapped Tooth's shoulder. "Yeah, but not too much..." she managed to say.

The other spirit just giggled. "Have you ever asked Cupid? About love?" Tooth asked.

The question surprised Rima. There was yet again another silence and the question hanged in the air waiting for a response. "No... I never experienced it..."

**_~And then...~_**

Tooth left the room leaving Rima with a flushed face. Inwardly, she laughed at her stupidity. "Psh, Tooth's just kidding! R-right?" she said to herself.

All of a sudden, she heard a familiar laugh by the window. It was too familiar. Rima turned around. "Oh, now you find me? Weren't you at least worried?" she yelled at the guest. "And how did you even get in here? Remember the time we tried to get in this place?"

The guest was none other than Cupid. She shuddered at the memory. "Please, don't remind me," she said, turning slightly green. "Anyways, someone's going to get a crush!"

"Going?"

Cupid nodded. "Let me just adjust my string..." Rima threw herself at Cupid yelling, "Don't you dare!"

The older spirit flexed, her wings fluttering. Of course, Cupid looked beautiful as usual. Her gold eyes glimmered. "You can't stop love, Celine!" Cupid sang. Rima rolled her eyes.

"You're annoying as ever..."

Cupid smiled in amusement. "And you're as stubborn as ever."

The two were silent for a while, but laughed like good friends would do. "We're weird," Rima chirped making them laugh harder. The reunion of the two friends was heartwarming. Tooth was a great friend, in fact a person Rima was comfortable with, but Cupid remained to be her best friend. Even though they fight and annoy each other, heck, what are friends for?

"But seriously, how did you get here?"

"Bunnymund," she replied making Rima blush slightly. "He told me you were here... and the window was open."

_Why would he...? _"Oh, that's unusual of him," she manged to say. Cupid smiled. "He said it was a gift," she added. _WH-WHAT? H-HE SAID WH-WHAT? _"Well, it was a very kind gift," Rima replied, calmly. Cupid laughed seeing Rima's red face. "Stop laughing at my stupid red face!"

"Told you~! Celine and Bu-"

"Shut up!"

"Ooh! You should totally go and help him with Easter to repay the gift! It'll be so sweet of you," Cupid chirped. Rima laughed sarcastically.

"I don't want to be sweet to," she shuddered, "him..." As she glanced at Cupid direction, she saw her pull the puppy eyes card. Absolutely no one could stand Cupid with puppy eyes. In our case, Rima as well. The comedy spirit tensed and sighed heavily. "I really hate you..."

"Yay~!"

**_~With Bunnymund~_**

Rima puffed up her red cheeks. Sensing this, she touched them and mumbled, "Stupid habit..."

It was a strange habit. Whenever she would get mad or embarrassed, she would always puff up her cheeks. Even worse, most people would know what she was feeling with her cute, yet unusual puffed up cheeks. That is, unless they were dense.

She finally made it to Bunny's Warden, but hesitated slightly. _This is stupid, he'll think I'm an idiot... as always, _she thought. _Ugh, I'm so negative! Just relax Rima... _

Flying to the closest tree, she looked around. She found him painting. That wasn't surprising, but... he was alone. No help at all? "Hey, give me one reason -and it better be good- to bring Cupid to me. You didn't have to," she called out making him jump. He looked around and sadly didn't catch her eye. Rima muttered something and grabbed her bow, aiming at him. Then, the arrow flew as fast as light and hit him. He cried out and started laughing. He turned to see her with a smirk. She was amused seeing him laugh uncontrollably.

He glared at her telling her to stop the immature act. Rima chuckled and snapped causing him to stop. "Ugh, I remember ya doing that long time ago..." Bunny complained.

"Don't change the subject!"

She flew to him, hands on hip. _Hah, she looks adorable with her cheeks like that, _he thought, though he felt it was stupid. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked. He snapped out of his thoughts and returned to sanity.

"Just thinking..."

"Of me?"

Bunny felt his face heat up. _Damn, Rima I hate how you're like that... _He hesitated to answer her, and then simply replied, "N-no..."

"You hesitated..."

He hesitated again. "N-no I didn't!"

"You hesitated again!" she sang, laughing. He was completely unaware of his red face. "Just shut up, will ya? Did ya just come here to bug me?" he asked, annoyed. Yet, in truth, he loved her company. It made him smile and laugh. But he didn't want her to know that. Bunny just kept his feelings to himself.

The comedy spirit looked down at her feet. "Cupid told me I should help you with Easter..." she muttered under her breath. He lift an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's sweet of ya."

She looked up giving him a good look at her face. Red and adorable were the two words he thought. "It's not sweet. It's just..."

"Sweet?" he finished her sentence smirking.

Blushing, she grabbed an egg and started painting. "Just shut up and paint, you idiot."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay. Enough fluff! O^O I haven't done fluff in a while... Besides my other fic, 'Old Friends Can Change.' Don't read it for my sake. XDD JK.**

**~902randomperson**


End file.
